


Don't Panic

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: De-Serumed Steve, Established Relationship, M/M, Slight Body Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand around the glass was his own, he knew that, but it didn’t look right. It was thin and knobby, nothing like he knew his hand to look just hours before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/5316.html?thread=285380#cmt285380) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 3.
> 
> Fun fact: I based the beginning of this fic off of my own asthma attacks :D

Steve woke up feeling like there was a heavy weight pressing down on his chest. Eyes still closed, he tried to turn to jostly Tony off of him, but it didn’t help. He took a deep breath, planning to tell Tony to move, but instead started coughing.

He rolled to the side, still coughing and gasping, barely noticing that the weight didn’t retreat even after he was hanging over the edge of the bed. His heart was racing at the movement, making head head pound and his eyes water.

It took several minutes before he could reach for the water on the bedside table. He drank almost the entire glass in one go, the water cooling his now sore throat.

“What in the hell?” he said, finally opening his eyes.

The hand around the glass was his own, he knew that, but it didn’t look right. It was thin and knobby, nothing like he knew his hand to look just hours before. Sudden panic made his heart race again and he had to fight off another coughing spell with the rest of the water.

“Don’t panic,” he muttered, carefully rolling to a sitting position. “Take stock and then figure out what’s going on.”

He concentrated on deep breaths while he checked himself over as far as he could see without a mirror. His legs were thin and wiry, sticking out of boxers that were already starting to slip off his hips. Where his abs had been was concaved, ribs protruding out above.

Another wave of panic washed over him, quickly squashed, as he realized he looked just like he had before the serum, so long ago but still fresh in his memory. He’d been this scrawny, weak guy most of his life, there was no way a few years as Captain America could make him forget that, but it was incredibly disconcerting.

And worse, he didn’t know what had happened or why.

“Tony,” Steve said, jumping to his feet so quickly he felt a little dizzy. “He’ll know what to do. Him and Bruce can… fix this.”

He dressed quickly, clothes that had fit too tightly the day before now hanging precariously off his much thinner frame. He grinned ruefully when he passed the full-length mirror in the bathroom. He never thought he’d see himself like this ever again.

There was no one else in the hallways so early in the morning, but he knew Tony, and quite possibly Bruce, would be in one of the labs. It was sometimes nice that Tony was so predictable.

Tony had his back to the door when Steve arrived at the lab. Even through the glass walls he could hear the loud rock music, making him wince a little before he quietly asked Jarvis to turn it down.

“Steve, how many times do I have to tell you not to turn off my music?” Tony called, turning around as Steve stepped through the door. He did a doubletake as soon as he saw Steve.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said, smiling weakly.

“Steve?” Tony said faintly, eyes bugging. “How are- why are- what?” he managed to babble out.

“I just woke up like this,” Steve told him, shrugging. “I thought you could… help?”

Tony was silent for several moments, looking Steve up and down with an expression Steve couldn’t quite decipher. Finally he nodded, grinning lasciviously. Steve held back a groan; he knew what happened when Tony looked like that and it was rarely anything good.

“I’m sure we can figure out what’s going on, Skinny Cap,” Tony said, eyes dancing with mischief and he approached Steve. “But why don’t we have a little fun first?”

Steve wanted to turn Tony down, but could already feel that his body was responding to the naked lust in his boyfriend’s voice. He sighed, knowing there was no way he could say no when Tony’s hands were already running up and down his chest. “Alright, I guess it can wait a little longer.”

Tony cheered, immediately drawing Steve down for a kiss and Steve couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed at all. They’d figure out what was wrong eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
